marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
TEEN FORTRESS 2 (gang)
Not to be confused with a fanfic featuring them as the main characters, also named ''TEEN FORTRESS 2.'' ... they are called... TEEN FORTRESS 2 (Becos there in High School get it)! :- Cave Jonson, ITS MY LIFE! The TEEN FORTRESS 2 (later renamed to TEAM FORTRESS 2) is a gang formed by nine students of Portal High School. After graduating, they were all, under a contract by Redman and Bluman, admitted to Half-Life College; however, Agents J and K interrupt their education and make them help Marrissa Roberts in her Hunger Games. History The TEEN FORTRESS 2, in their rough shape, chronologically first appear in Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition. The gang, at the time, has eight members (excluding Scot), and Demonman indirectly causes Principal GLaDOS to become a druggy jerk and take over as the principal of Portal High School. As Business Man, now demoted from principal to teacher, has to cope with what he calls bullies, the influence of the TEEN FORTRESS 2 rises, making them being close to destroying Portal High School. However, during one unfortunate event, Business Man is whisked away by the TEEN FORTRESS 2. They announce that Business Man, along with Gabe Jonson and Caroline, are now a semi-permeable extension to the TEEN FORTRESS 2. No major quarrels go on with these members, sans one event when Spy tries to molestrape Caroline, leading to him becoming the butt monkey of the entire gang. The story TEEN FORTRESS 2 begins with Scot arriving from Florida. Scot is quickly admitted to the gang's main composition, and a romance develops between Scot and Pyro. In this form, the TEEN FORTRESS 2 survives until the end of the school year, but not before Cave Jonson creates their evil clones, also named TEEN FORTRESS 2, who together oppose the originals and create Assirram Strebor, who later kills them. After graduation, they are given a deal by Redman and Bluman. As such, they are admitted to Half-Life College. However, at the Half-Life College, all of them, sans Heevy, are held prisoner by Alexander. Agents J and K, once they come to Half-Life College, hence have to defeat Alexander, rescue the TEEN FORTRESS 2 and take them to the future, where they assist Marrissa Roberts, both before and during the Hunger Games that take place in THE MARRISSA GAMES. The continuity of the gang also slowly fades; while they are still called TEEN FORTRESS 2 collectively, they no longer interact with each other, save for Scot and Pyro. The TEEN FORTRESS 2 members die throughout the Games; however, they, along with all the other protagonists, are resurrected by Wheatly. They then, as J, K and Abraman Linkan create a time portal, go back in time to continue their studies at Half-Life College. Members These are my frends, we all has cool niknames they are: Scot, Spy, Solder, Medik, Sniper, Demonman, Piro an Ingineer were seinors so we can smart enuff to build time mashine for you. :- Heevy, ITS MY LIFE! Scot Main article: Scot Scot is MarrissaTheWriter's favorite class and therefore the main character of TEEN FORTRESS 2. He hails from Florida and comes to the city of Portal High School as he escapes from his brothers. He is the last addition to the TEEN FORTRESS 2. Solder Solder's main arc in the story is the romance between him and Jenny Weasley. However, they break up seeing as Jenny had come along with Harry Potter, later to be known as Wheatly, to assassinate Mr. Sanpe. Marrissa also implies that Gabe Jonson may have experimented on Solder, making him cry iron. Pyro Main article: Pyro Pyro (real name Tanya Lockwood) is the only female member of the TEEN FORTRESS 2 and Scot's fiancée. Despite appearing like a pyromaniac on the outside, she is actually quite friendly, in particular towards Scot. Demonman Demonman is known for being "Scotiish" and for throwing bombs. In TEEN FORTRESS 2, one chapter is named "MEDIK AN DEMOAN DO FUNNY STUFF", and in it Medik "cures" Demonman's drinking problem by having Scot shoot him in the eye. Gaz, his girlfriend, gives him a goth emo eyepatch for the eye. Heevy Heevy appears to be the leader of the gang, as he introduces himself and the gang to outsiders like Marrissa Roberts. He is described as fat and Russian, and while speaking he "russians". Due to his weight, he is able to squish Atlas and P-Body when he first appears. Ingineer Main article: Ingineer Ingineer is ASBusinessMagnet's favorite class and plays a big role in Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition. He passed the time machine exam that Principal Business Man gave him and went on to build a time machine for Marrissa Roberts and Wheatly to return to the future. Medik Medik is most prominently seen when Marrissa wakes up from fighting Assirram. He announces that Marrissa has given birth to Chell Junor. He also has worked on the Spy's resurrected head. He is revealed to be Jenny Weasley and Solder's child in HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE. Snipper Snipper is Scot's roommate in the city of Portal High School. Since he is "Austrian", he can communicate with koalas and thus he and Scot adopt Katty the Koala, an escaped zoo animal. He goes to the senior graduation party with a stripper named Loise Boombooms. Spy Spy is described as French and "frenches" while speaking. He attempts to rape Caroline, only to be expelled from Portal High School. When he learns that Caroline is Gabe Jonson's girlfriend and has been converted to GLaDOS, he commits suicide, only to be resurrected by Medik as his head. Allies These people are not characters of Team Fortress 2 and therefore not part of the TEEN FORTRESS 2 per se, but are often allied with them and mentioned as a group. In Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, they are even called "the extended TEEN FORTRESS 2". *Gabe Jonson *Caroline *Principal Business Man Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Protagonists Category:Valve game characters